villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jason Voorhees (remake)
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th as well as its upcoming sequel and is based off his original incarnation with the same name. History ''Friday the 13th'' A physically and mentally deformed Jason witnesses his mother get decapitated by a camp counselor after she attempted to kill everyone in sight. 30 years later, a group of teens (Wade, Richie, Mike, Whitney and Amanda) arrive at Camp Crystal Lake on a camping trip to find some marijuana that was planted in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned Crystal Lake camp, an adult Jason kills Mike, but he spares Whitney and decides to kidnap her because she resembles his mother at a young age. Six weeks later, Trent along with his girlfriend Jenna, his brother, Treston, and their friends Chelsea, Bree, Nolan Chewie and Lawrence arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the events that occurred a few weeks prior. Clay Miller arrives in town to search Crystal Lake for his sister Whitney, whom he believes to be alive. Clay eventually makes his way to Trent's cabin, where Jenna agrees to help him look for his sister on the other side of the lake. As Clay and Jenna search for clues, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan, who are wake-boarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds, where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into one of the abandoned camp houses. Meanwhile, Chewie, Laurence and Bree party around where Chewie burns his lip he goes to a tool shed to get to get tools so he can fix a chair he broke. The pair run back to warn the others about Jason, who soon arrives and cuts the power to the cabin. After killing Chewie and Lawrence, who ventured outside the house, Jason sneaks inside the cabin and kills Bree. Trent, Clay, Jenna, and Treston escape the house, but Trent gets killed when he reaches the main road. Jason then chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds, where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to the wall. Clay frees her, and all three attempt to escape. The four find an exit, but Jenna is killed by Jason (who had just arrived) before she can get out. Jason comes after Clay, Whitney, and Treston. Treston runs into the forest never to be seen again. Then Whitney, by pretending to be Mrs. Voorhees, uses Jason's love and memory of his mother to distract him long enough to stab him in the chest with his own machete. Afterward, Clay and Whitney dump Jason's seemingly lifeless body into the lake. But before they can leave, Jason suddenly bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney... ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' To be released Friday the 13th of March 2015. Coming soon! Category:Remake Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trap Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Outcast Category:Man-Hunters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Axemen Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Knifemen Category:Stalkers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath